


With My Body I Thee Worship

by orphan_account



Series: The Wedding, etc. [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Breakfast, Divorce, Eggs and ketchup, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, consummation, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico wants a divorce.  First, they have to get married...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a bit of spontaneous breakfast wedding? Just playing house, right? Not really married, right? Oh, but it feels so right!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ew…” from Nico.

Will paused, second forkfull half-way to his mouth. His eyes darted back and forth. Maybe he missed something. Admittedly, he had just been reliving in his mind about 23.5 minutes ago when he’d clapped his free hand over Nico’s mouth to muffle the crescendo of groans. He glanced around. Nothing terribly disgusting of note going down in the crowded dining pavilion, as far as he could tell.

Nico had turned to face him, but hadn’t bothered to lift his head off of his outstretched arm that lay across the Apollo cabin table. His hair was recent-shower damp, in a mess of waves rather than the curls they would be in half an hour or so. Nico got sleepy after sex. Will got hungry. But Nico’s sleepy eyes were narrowed now, mouth twisted In a grimace.

Will gave in. 

“What?”

“Ketchup on eggs? Really? That’s revolting.”

Will pulled a slight face before moving fork directly to mouth. “If by revolting you mean, delicious, than yes, I agree.” He’d turned back to his plate completely. Gods, he was starving.

Nico halfway grunted and huffed. He still hadn’t moved, nor let it go. “I didn’t know you liked ketchup on scrambled eggs,” he said in a hurt tone, as if Will had been keeping secrets. 

Will smiled indulgently. “Seriously?” They’d only eaten breakfast together about a zillion times since Gaea.

Nico sighed. “That’s it,” he said, resigned. “We’re getting a divorce.”

Will went for another mouthful before putting down the fork. “Well, if it’s going to be like that, I guess we better get married.” His resigned sigh matched Nico’s.

They stared at each other straight-faced. Who was going to break out of this first?

Not Will. He jumped up on the dining table all of a sudden. Nico sat up. What?

“Hey Jason!” Will shouted over the noisy crowd. The tall handsome kid with the golden glasses shouted over from table one, “Yo!”

“We need you here at table 7. Nico and I are getting divorced so we need to get married.”

Instant attentive silence from all present. Then, Jason shrugged saying, “I got this…” For dramatic effect , he flew over the crowd Peter Pan style to join Will. Whistles and cheers erupted. The campers were immediately and thoroughly won over; what a fun game!

Will grinned and reached down to pull Nico up beside him, but Nico found himself mobbed by the Demeter cabin gals. “Oh no, Will! No peeking at the bride!” Will turned good-naturedly. His own cabinmates hauled out the instruments always kept at hand for moments just like this. They all tuned ferociously. Sherman Yang took it upon himself to be in charge of crowd control, demanding order as everyone surrounded the wedding table.

Nico begged with his eyes for Miranda to go easy on him with marriage deco. She caught his look, nodded. A simple wreath of palest pink peonies descended onto his head at the flick of her hand. Mitchell ran over with cherry lip balm, declaring him now perfect.

The Apollo cabin started to get it together, deciding on an instrumental version (for violin, guitar, and kazoo) of The Ramones most incongruent release “I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend”. 

Will turned. 

As he watched Nico step onto the bench and onto the far end of the table, cheeks just as pink as the flowers in his hair, eyes as shining as his lips, he felt the stupid grin fall away from his face. He swallowed hard around the lump of pure love that lodged in his throat. What were they doing?

In three strides, sidestepping breakfast plates and glasses and cutlery, Nico was at Will’s side. The watching crowd felt the affection palpably, wavering and leaning into each other, clutching each others’ hands. Jason, Pontifex Maximus, wondered if he should call off the play. They were just playing, right? He decided to go for funny:

“mawwage …” he began, managing a decent impression of The Princess Bride priest. “Mawwage is what bwings us together… today…”

Warm appreciative laughter from the crowd; warm, appreciative eyes focused on the couple. In the warm, appreciative waiting silence that followed, they all heard warm summer morning birdsong, the buzz of a wayward bumblebee.

Nico’s heart pounded. He stared at Will’s mouth and saw his tongue nervously wet his bottom lip. Nico didn’t dare seek out those deep blue eyes.

Jason was clearing his throat. “Um… rings, I guess?” he inquired gently.

Nico and Will did glance at each other briefly. Rings? They both looked at their own hands. With shaking fingers, Nico twisted the silver skull. When had he last taken it off? The crowd chuckled, watching him struggle, and then clapped at the final tug. They watched, waited expectantly. 

Nico wished his hand would stop shaking. He felt the same tremor in Will’s hand as he took it in his own. He flashed back to the oh so recent memory of this same hand pressing over his mouth. As he slid the ring over the fourth finger the words came to him, from a movie, maybe:

“With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee worship.”

The crowd gasped and sighed, twittering approval of the erotic sweetness of the old traditional vows.

Will shifted his weight. He didn’t have a ring, and the assembled campers knew it. What to do?

From his back pocket Will sought the ever present black sharpie marker he used in the infirmary. Taking Nico’s ring finger gently, he drew a ‘permanent’ thick band. 

He repeated the words Nico had said, his voice catching a bit on “…thee worship”. 

Nico looked up sharply. He’d thought he heard that tear in Will’s voice, and there it was, tracing down his cheek. Just the one.

Jason’s voice: “I now pronounce you husband and ….husband! You may ki-”

Nico interrupted the words with the actual kiss, holding Will’s face in both his hands. Cheers and tears all ‘round. Will pressed a hand to the small of Nico’s back. 

They didn’t pull away until Jason cleared his throat. He had pulled a sad face, “and now, folks, for the divorce….”

Nico and Will looked to him sharply, still hands-on each other. They’d forgotten! The divorce!

The crowd gasped, reeled. No!

“Wait!” A voice of reason, maybe, from Athena’s Malcolm. The crowd, the newlyweds, Jason, felt hope swell. Malcolm approached the wedding table. “One cannot, technically get divorced prior to consummation,” he declared.

Amid relieved whoops, whistles, Nico reddened, but he couldn’t help grinning. Will laughed, and hugged Nico to him. 

“Okay!” Will called gleefully to the crowd. “That gives me, what,… T minus 10 minutes to convince my husband I’m worth eggs and ketchup!” Nico shivered. My husband!

The crowd started a chorus of “Go! Go! Go!” Someone from the back, maybe Cecil, yelled, “You can do it, Will!”

Nico pretended to be skeptical, coyly pulling back a bit with a doubtful expression, before giving in to Will pulling him by the hand. Together they jumped down from the table, sprinting out of the pavilion, nearly colliding with Chiron who sprang to one side at the last second. He did a double take. Was Nico wearing a flower crown?

Breathless, Will pressed himself against Nico’s body, holding him to the back of the door of cabin 13. Short kisses, so they could catch their breath in between. At one pause, Nico searched Will’s face. “We’re not really…”

“Shhhhhh….” Will pressed a finger to Nico’s lips. “I love you….”

Nico felt part of himself melt, part of himself do the opposite.

Will spoke again, “now, with which part of my body shall I thee worship?...”


End file.
